Straight Out Of The Black Lagoon
by RebaForever15
Summary: Big Thanks to Words-Are-My-Weakness for your help. DC Kevin is forced to work alongside DCI Julie Dodson. How will either of them cope. My first Scott & Bailey Fic. Please be nice and hope you like it.
1. Chapter 1

**Straight Out Of The Black Lagoon.**

**Scott & Bailey**

**Kevin/Julie**

It was Monday morning and Kevin was sitting at his desk re-writing his incident report from Friday's robbery because according to his Boss DCI Murray he had the handwriting of a bloody 6 year old. He looked up when he heard the doors opening and saw Rachel and Janet entering.

"Morning' Scotty, Rach. Good weekend". He asked.

"Yeah. Birthday bash for our Alison. Not bad actually. Janet got a bit pissed though". She replied. Laughing.

"Excuse me lady. I wasn't the only one. How about you Kevin. Weekend alright". Janet asked.

"Yeah, was with Mitch and Andy at the pub. You'll never guess who bloody turned up aswell".

"Well go on then. Don't keep us in suspense. Who". Rachel asked. Impatiently.

"Only Godzilla and the bitch from the black lagoon".

"No way. I'll bet that spoiled your evening then". Rachel smirked.

"Would you listen to yourselves". Janet replied. Annoyed.

"What are you gettin' so pissy about". Rachel asked.

"Your behaving like bloody teenagers Rachel. Believe it or not Gill is intitled to a social life as is DCI Dodson. The problem you both have is that you can't take it when they give you a telling off".

"Come of it Janet".

"No Rachel. You've screwed up alot in the last year and yeah Gill was tough on you. She has to be. That's her job but she stood by you. Believed in you when DCI Dodson questioned you about Nick Savage and still you bitch about her behind her back".

"Yeah Rachel". Kevin smirked.

"Well I don't know what your smirking about. Your no better than she is. The way you go on about DCI Dodson". Janet snapped.

"That bitch tried to get me kicked of M.I.T".

"Yeah because you weren't taking the job seriously. You said yourself when Gill asked you why you joined the Police that it was a good way to meet women".

"Well yeah, but".

"But nothing Kevin. The only reason they get on at you both so much is because they just want to see you better yourselves. So grow up".

"She's still a bitch". Kevin replied.

"You know what Kevin. Men tend to put certain women down because their secretly attracted to them". Janet said.

"Like that's ever gonna happen". Kevin replied. Sarcastically.

Kevin went back to what he was doing at his desk in a far less happier mood than when he'd arrived. Janet and Rachel gave one another one of their apologetic smiles and started their day.

Later on that afternoon. DCI Gill Murray was in her office with Kevin going over his handwriting skills when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in". She commanded.

Kevin's face dropped when he saw who had entered.

"Hi Gill. You got a minute".

"Hiya slap. What brings you down this way". Gill asked.

"I need a favour. Hello DC Lumb". Julie smiled.

"Ma'am". Kevin grimaced.

"Kevin. Get back to work and remember what I said about that bloody handwriting. Close the door behind you".

"Yes Boss". He replied. Leaving the room.

"So. How's Kevin". Julie asked.

"Need you ask. What do you want anyway you fat arsed bitch". Gill replied. Smiling.

"Bloody charming that is. How did we end up friends again".

"We're too much alike. That's why we were always getting into trouble at the Police Academy. I'm suprised they let us graduate at all. Serioulsly though. What do you need". Gill replied. Laughing.

"I need to borrow on of your team".

"One of my team. Why".

"There's a massive murder inquiry on at one of the other syndicates and they've borrowed most of my team. The remainig few that are left are carrying on with our investigation. I need to interview a potential suspect and I need someone with me. The guys I have need to stay in the office trawling through records. Hence why I need to borrow one of yours".

"Mmmm".

"Come on Gill. surely you can spare one body. You wouldn't want me to go on my own without any back-up. Would you".

"You wouldn't dare lady. I'd bloody kill you myself if you did".

Gill got up from behind her desk and looked out her window into the Incident Room. Scanning the faces of her team. Her eyes landed on the one member who wasn't knee deep in an investigation at the minute.

"Okay slap. You need someone a.s.a.p. You can have DC Lumb".

The look on Julie's face made Gill wish that she'd had her camera handy.

"Kevin. You are joking".

"What. You said you needed someone".

"Well I know but I meant someone like DC Bailey or DC Scott. Not dopey Kevin".

"Well you can't have them. They have a massive workload on at the minute and I can't spare them. It's Kevin or no-one. Sorry slap".

"I guess I could put up with him for a short time".

"Maybe if you spent some quality time together you'd find out that you aren't as bad as the other thinks".

"What that I'm not the bitch from the black lagoon. I know that's what he calls me". Julie questioned.

"What about me. I'm bloody Godzilla". Gill replied. Laughing.

"Ouch". Julie smirked.

"You wait here. I'll go give him the good news".

Kevin was making a coffee for Rachel when Gill walked up behind him.

"Kevin. I have a job for you. Oooh coffee. Lovely. I need this". She said. Taking the hot mug from his hand.

"Um, actually Boss that was for, never mind. What's the job".

"You'll be teaming up with DCI Dodson for the next few days".

Gill couldn't help but laugh inside when she noticed the smile on his face suddenly disappear to be be replaced by fear.

"You alright Kevin".

"Boss. She hates me".

"She doesn't hate you Kevin. DCI's do not hate their team. We just get exasperated by you sometimes when you don't pay attention in briefings. That sort of thing".

"Why me. I can bet she didn't ask for me personally".

"As it happens no she didn't. Your the only one who doesn't have a big workload at the moment so we can spare you. It's only for a few days. It won't kill you".

"It could do". He smirked.

"Suck it up Kevin. Go grab what you need. you can meet her in the car park". She said. Walking away.

He glared over at Janet and Rachel who had heard the whole conversation and were now laughing at him.

"Hey Kev. What happened to my coffee". Rachel asked. Jokingly.

"Stuff your coffee Rach. I've got bigger problems to deal with".

He grabbed his jacket and sulked as he made his way downstairs. This is gonna be hell he thought to himself.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

**This Fic is dedicated to Words-Are-My-Weakness, Melissarrrxoxo, Ohsotanyaax, HedgieX, CaleighWho and my other girls over on Twitter. Love you all xx**

**Chapter 2**

Kevin sat quietly in the car as Julie drove them to interview her potential suspect. She glanced over at Kevin to see how nervous he was looking. She couldn't quite believe that her mere presence terrifed him so much. She began to wonder to herself if her other Colleagues thought the same way as Kevin.

"So Boss. Who's this suspect that we're going to see".

"His names Sam Laine. There was a shooting outside Palm's Nightclub 3 nights ago. A young girl was shot. He was seen running away from the scene".

"How old was the girl Boss".

"Poor kid. She's only 17. She's still in a coma". Julie replied. Her voice breaking a little as she spoke.

"Are you okay Boss". Kevin asked. Concerned for his DCI.

"I want the bastard who did this Kevin. I was just on my way home when it happened. The call came in as I headed out. I was just around the corner so I attended. I held that girl in my arms as we waited for the ambulance".

Kevin looked at her and saw a hint of tears forming in his DCI's eyes. It was the first time he'd ever seen DCI Dodson as a human being rather than the bitch who'd tried to get him chucked off M.I.T.

"What's the girl's name Boss".

"Stefanie. Stefanie Hart. Poor kid was so scared".

"Hey. We'll get him. Whatever it takes". Kevin said. Squeezing her arm in support.

Gill sat at her desk clearly pre-occupied when Janet came into her office.

"You alright Gill". Janet asked. Looking concerned.

"Huh. Oh yeah, I'm okay cock".

"Liar. What's wrong". She asked. Closing the door behind her for privacy.

"I'm just worried".

"About".

"Julie".

"DCI Dodson. Why".

"This case she's working on. She was telling me about it downstairs earlier when we were waiting for Kevin to appear. She seems to be taking this case hard".

"That doesn't sound like her".

"The young girl that was shot outside Palm's Nightclub. Well Julie was first on scene. She was keeping the girl concious. Talking to her. It's like Julie feels responsible for this kid".

"Well seeing a girl that young in that situation would scare even the likes of Julie Dodson".

"Julie has a habit of going off half cocked when she gets personally involved. I just worry about her sometimes". Gill frowned.

"Look. She has Kevin with her. She'll be fine".

"If this is you trying to put me at ease it's not working. I mean Kevin. They hate each other. Well, maybe hates a strong word".

"You'd be suprised what Kevin's capable off in tough situations. He'll keep an eye on her".

"I hope your right cock".

"I am. Look Rachel and I are gonna go grab some lunch. You want me to bring you back a sandwhich".

"Oh yeah. Go on then". She smiled.

When Janet left. Gill got out her mobile and scrolled through her contacts. She hit Julie's name sending her a text that simply read "Be careful slap".

Julie's car pulled up outside a rundown block of flats. She got out the car and checked her mobile that had buzzed while she was driving. She noticed that there was a text from Gill and she opened it. She smiled to herself as she read the words "Be careful slap". Kevin got out and walked round to stand beside Julie and noticed her smiling.

"Good news Boss".

"What. Oh no. Just your DCI Murray worrying about me that's all".

"Sounds like her".

"Yeah. Right Kevin. Sam Laine is a dangerous man. He has previous for assault and attempted murder. He served 8 years in prison before being released a year ago. Like I said, he's dangerous. So just be on your guard okay". She instructed.

"Your telling me to be careful. If I hadn't agreed to come today. You'd have come on your own. Wouldn't you".

"Possibly".

"Which means yes. You forget I used to work with you. I know how your mind works".

"Yeah and your still a pain in the backside. Nice to see nothings changed there then. Come on". She ordered.

They walked up 3 flights of stairs before arriving at Laine's flat. Julie gave a quick knock and waited for an answer. Kevin suddenly grabbed hold of her arm.

"I know I maybe a pain in the backside but I care. Remeber Boss, just don't push him".

"What".

"From what you've said about Laine. It wouldn't take much to set him off. Just be careful".

Julie looked at Kevin and was suprised to see worry and concern in his eyes. The mix of emotions he was showing her today were beginning to confuse her.

"I'll be careful Kevin. Okay".

"Mmm". He replied. Still not convinced.

Julie and Kevin both fell silent when the front door suddenly opened and Sam Laine appeared.

"What the bloody hell do you want". He stated.

"Mr Laine. My name's DCI Dodson and this is DC Lumb from The Major Incident Team. We'd like to ask you some questions if we could. May we come in. I'm sure you don't want your neighbours suspicious of the police on your doorstep".

"Wouldn't be the bloody first time. What are you looking at your old cow". He yelled. Noticing his next door neighbour peering round the corner.

Julie gave the lady a small smile before stepping inside. They walked through to his livingroom. Both Julie and Kevin taking note of what a tip he lived in. They took a seat in two of the chairs that didn't appear to have junk scattered on them.

"Well come on then. ask your bloody questions. Then piss off". He said. Angrily.

"Very well Mr Laine. I'll get straight to the point shall I. 3 nights ago a 17 year old girl by the name of Stefanie Hart was shot outside Palm's Nightclub. We have cctv footage of you running away from the nightclub shortly after the shooting. According to sources. You we're also seen chatting up Stefanie most of the night. Wouldn't leave her alone apparently".

As Kevin sat listening to Julie. He began to realise that she hadn't filled him in about the cctv. He was also beginning to worry because he could sense she was getting more angry with each passing second.

"What the hell makes a middle aged man want to hit on a girl young enough to be his daughter Mr Laine".

"You got no right to talk to me like that you bitch".

"NO RIGHT". Julie yelled.

"Erm, Boss. Maybe we should take a breather".

"Your a convicted criminal Mr Laine. Who came on to a 17 year old girl and shot her. With all due respect as a police officer I have every right".

"GET OUT. I don't have to sit here and answer your bloody questions. Not without a lawyer. He yelled. Walking over to his filing cabinet.

"Boss. Maybe we should leave". Kevin said. Getting up from where he sat.

"Mr Laine invited us in DC Lumb. He can answer my questions". Julie said. Also standing.

"That's just it you DCI bitch. I'm not going to answer them". He replied. Suddenly producing a gun.

"Shit. Mr Laine please. Don't do anything stupid here". Kevin pleaded.

"She brought this on herself. Talking to me like scum".

Kevin stood infront of Julie trying to protect her. He looked at her to see she was frozen on the spot, whether from shock or fear, he couldn't quite tell. Kevin's mobile suddenly started ringing which startled him and caused him to move away from Julie slightly. The only sound he heard following that was BANG BANG.

To be continued...

**I hope that was okay for my second installment. Let me know guys xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to all the Scott & Bailey Girls. Your reviews really make this story worth writing and I can honestly say I'm loving writing for Kevin/Julie and definately will do more xx**

**Chapter 3**

That sound. That awful sound. Bang, Bang ringing in his ears. The minute the gun had gone off he'd dropped his phone. He turned around quickly to see Sam Laine running away from the flat. He tried to follow him but he wasn't quick enough. When he turned back and walked back into the livingroom. That's when he saw her. His DCI lying motionless on the floor. The words 'Oh Shit' fell from his mouth as he ran over and knelt down beside her.

"Ma'am. Boss. Can you hear me".

She let out a small groan as he gently turned her over.

"Kevin". She whispered.

"It's okay. Your gonna be okay".

He saw the gunshot wound in her side and the amount of blood she was loosing.

"KEVIN. Are you there".

He could hear a distant voice behind him and realised that he must have pressed the answer button on his phone before he'd dropped it. He bent over to pick it up and he heard Godzilla on the other end.

"Kevin. Are you there. Answer me". She demanded.

"What's wrong". Janet asked. Walking in with a coffee and sandwhich for Gill.

"I'm not sure. I thought I heard a gunshot".

"Jesus".

"Hey. What's going on". Rachel asked. Appearing beside Janet.

"Gill was phoning Kevin and she thinks she heard a gunshot".

"A gunshot. Shit".

"Kevin. Pick up the damn phone". Gill pleaded.

"I'm here Boss. Sorry". He said. Nervously.

"Kevin. What the hell's going on".

"It's DCI Dodson Ma'am. She's been shot".

"Oh my god". Gill replied. Sinking into her chair.

"Gill. What is it". Janet asked. Rushing to her side.

"Julie's been shot".

"Bloody hell. Rachel here. Take Gill's phone. Get all the details from Kevin and call an ambulance". Janet said. Taking control of the situation.

"Janet". Rachel whispered.

"GO. Now Rach".

Rachel grabbed the phone from Janet and got everything she needed from Kevin. Then rushed to call the ambulance. Janet turned her attention back to Gill who had turned white as a ghost.

"Gill. Are you okay".

"If she dies Janet". She said. Near tears.

"Hey. Come on. This is Julie Dodson we're talking about. She's one of the tough ones".

"That's just it Janet. She's not. Not really. It's just a front she puts on for everyone else to shield the real Julie Dodson".

"Mmmm. Like someone else I know then".

"Yeah, yeah. Don't start".

"How did Kevin seem to you".

"He sounds like he's scared shitless".

"He'll be okay and so will Julie. You'll see".

"Boss. The ambulance is on it's way over there now. They're taking her to Royal Oldham Hospital. Kevin wants to know if you're coming".

"Tell him I'll meet him there Rachel okay ".

"Yes Boss. Kev. She's gonna meet you at the hospital okay". Rachel spoke into the phone as she left Gill's office.

Kevin swtiched off his phone as Rachel hung up. He turned his attention back to Julie. Who was now drifting off into unconsciousness.

"Boss. Come on. Open your eyes".

"Mmmm".

"Julie. Open your eyes. Come on". He said shaking her.

She gently opened her eyes and looked at him with terror. He hated seeing her look so weak. He wanted the hard nosed Detective he loved to hate back.

"Kevin. I'm scared". She wept.

"Hey. The ambulance is on it's way and Godzi. I mean DCI Murray is gonna meet us at the hospital".

"Your not so bad in a crisis DC Lumb".

"I don't know about that". He smiled. As he moved a strand of her hair away from her face.

Their eyes locked on one another for a few moments before the ambulance crew came barging into the flat. Spoiling the moment. They rushed over to Julie's side and asked Kevin to stand aside. Much to his annoyance. All he felt was guilt because he hadn't been able to protect her and now he couldn't stand to be away from her side for a second.

"What's her name". One of the men asked.

"Julie. Julie Dodson. Is she gonna be alright". Kevin asked.

"Julie. My name's Matt and this is Dave. We're here to help you okay".

"Dave. I know a guy named Dave". She said. Faintly

"Do you". Matt replied.

"Yeah. He's a right bloody tosser".

"Nice to see you still have your sense of humour Boss". Kevin replied.

"Okay love. We're gonna get you to the hospital now".

"KEVIN. Where's Kevin". Julie pleaded.

"I'm here Boss. I'm right here". He said. Taking hold of her hand in his.

"Don't leave me Kevin".

"Never Boss. Not now".

"We really need to get her to hospital now. Okay". Dave said.

"Yeah. Let's go. She's ready". Kevin replied.

Kevin got into the back of the ambulance with Julie. Never once letting go of the hold he had on her hand. Now all he had to do was pray to god she'd be okay.

To be continued...

**Okay girls. Hope that was okay. I know it wasn't a very long chapter. Next the hospital xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay girls. Chapter 4 is finally here. Sorry it's taken me so long. All these late night chats with you are distracting me from writing. Better late than never.**

**Chapter 4**

Gill's car drew up outside Royal Oldham Hospital. She sat in her car for a few moments taking deep cleansing breaths so that she could gather all the strength she was going to need to be there for Julie and to nail the bastard who did this to the walls by his fucking testicles. She got out of the car and made her way into A&E. The first thing she saw when she entered was all the chaos of the department. All those injured people around her but all she could think about was her best friend. she looked past a few drunken louts that were nearby and saw Kevin sitting in a quieter spot of the waiting area. She walked over and took a seat beside him.

"Kevin. you okay".

"I'm so sorry Boss". He said. Looking up at her.

"Hey kid. This isn't your fault".

She looked into his eyes and realised there were tears in them.

"I should have been quicker. The gun. It just appeared out of nowhere. I didn't even see it in Laine's hand until the last second".

"Kevin. Listen to me. This **IS NOT **your fault. The only one to blame here is Sam Laine. Trust me when I say we'll get him for this. He'll pay for what he's done to DCI Dodson".

"You're really good friends. Aren't you Boss".

"Yeah we are. Over 30 years".

"That long huh".

Gill gave him a look as if he were being sarcastic.

"I didn't mean anything by that Boss. What I meant was that you must share alot".

"We do. She was by my side when we both made it into the Police Force. She was Maid of Honour at my wedding. She's Sammy's Godmother and she helped me pick up the pieces when Dave left".

"Does she tell you everything that goes on in her life then". He asked. Akwardly.

"Yeah . She does".

"What everything though".

"Kevin. I think I know where your going with this".

"You do". He asked. Stunned.

"Yeah. Like I said. We tell each other everything".

"So you know about...".

"About what. Are you referring to the real reason for you coming to my Syndicate. If so then yes".

"So when I said that she tried to get me chucked of M.I.T you already knew it was a lie".

"I didn't think you wanted the other members of the team to know about it. So yeah I kept my mouth shut. Not just for you but for Julie too".

"She just eneded it for no reason. Just told me that it would never work out".

Gill couldn't help but notice the hurt on Kevin's face. Her main priority when she put Kevin with Julie on this case was for them to sort out their differences. Not for it to turn out like it had.

"Kevin. Can I ask you a personal question".

"I guess so Ma'am".

"What was Julie to you".

"I don't understand Boss". He replied. Looking confused.

"Well. Was she a conquest for you to have a joke about with your mates or did she actually mean something to you".

Kevin stood up from where he was sitting and looked at his Boss. The look on his face made Gill realise that she'd offended him.

"I'm sorry Kevin".

"Do you seriously think that I'd do something like that".

"I apologise but I had to ask".

"NO. She wasn't a conquest". He replied. Sitting back down.

"Look Boss. When I first joined Syndicate 3 she was great, like you. She was tough but fair and she was funny like you".

"She still is". Gill concluded.

"Not with me she's not".

"Kevin".

"How it happened was well we got drunk at one of the lad's leaving do's. It just happened and after that time it kept on happening. She was great. It wasn't just sex. I liked her and I didn't care that she was older than me but she did. She got worried about what the station would say if they found out that a DC was having a relationship with an S.I.O. I didn't want her having to deal with that and feeling the way she did so..."

"So you got a transfer to my Syndicate".

"Seemed the right thing to do. At the time anyway. The things I say about her. The things I call her like Bitch From the Black Lagoon and that she was hell to work with. It's all just a front. I never for a second mean any of it".

"Does Julie know that you still have feelings for her".

"I doubt it. I came bloody close to telling her in the back of the ambulance though".

Gill smiled a little as the sudden image of Kevin and her best friend popped into her head.

"Kevin. If you still care about her as much as you say then you need to tell her".

"She won't want to hear it".

"Make her. Julie's dealt with alot of crap in her life. Now what I'm about to tell you. If any of it ever gets out I'll kill you and I'll get away with it because I know how".

"Sure Boss".

"Julie's been married twice. Her first Husband died from throat cancer not long after we got into the police. Her second Husband, well he was a Dave type and left her for a younger model".

"She never ever said. What about kids". Kevin inquired.

"Julie can't have kids. She suffered a miscarraige in her early 20's and had to have a hysterectomy".

"Jesus. Is that why you made her Sammy's Godmother".

"No. I made her Sammy's Godmother because she's my best friend. I love her and I trust her with my life. With Sammy's life. She's a damn good role model for him and he loves her to bits. Don't let her go without a fight Kevin. Julie Dodson's one of the good ones". Gill smiled.

Kevin gave his Boss a small smile. Her status as Godzilla was diminishing the more they spoke. He'd always knew she wasn't as bad as she liked to appear. She and DCI Dodson were more alike than Kevin could ever have imagined. His thoughts were disturbed by a dark figure hovering over him.

"Are you both here for Julie Dodson". He asked.

"DCI Gill Murray. This is DC Lumb. How is she Doctor". Gill asked. With all the authority she could muster.

"We managed to get the bullet out safely and no damage has been done to any of her vital organs. We've given her an ultrasound and there's no hemorrages or internal bleeding. She's very lucky. She's had a very narrow escape".

"Thank you Dr. Sorry. I forgot to ask your name". Gill asked.

"It's Dr Phelps and it's fine. No need to apologise".

"When can we see her". Gill smiled.

"She's still unconcious right now. You'd be better to go home. Get some rest and come back in the morning".

"NO. I'm staying". Kevin demanded.

"Kevin. Dr Phelps will call us if she wakes up. Won't you".

"Ofcourse I will".

"This is my mobile Dr Phelps. If there's any change". She replied. Handing him her card.

"Don't worry. I'll ring you. Now go and get some sleep. Both of you". He said walking away.

"Ma'am".

"Kevin. Come on. You can sleep in my spare room tonight okay. That way if he calls you'll be near by". Gill said.

"Yeah but Boss".

"Julie is in safe hands. Back to mine. That's an order DC Lumb".

Kevin gave up trying to argue with her because he knew he wouldn't win this one. Not with the almighty Godzilla at the helm.

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5

**I seem to be taking longer on my updates. I'm really sorry girls. Well here it is. Enjoy xx**

**Chapter 5**

The next morning Gill woke to the smell of burning toast and clattering. With a huge sigh she got out of bed and made her way down to her kitchen. When she entered she was greeted with a sight she really didn't need at 6am in the morning. Kevin was standing at her kitchen counter in his t-shirt and boxer shorts dishing out scrambled eggs and toast.

"Morning Boss". Kevin smiled.

"Kevin. What the hell are you doing. It's 6am".

"Sorry. Did I wake you. I just thought I'd make you breakfast as a thank you for putting me up last night".

"It was a nice thought Kevin but you really didn't have too. Thanks though". She said. Taking one of the plates from him.

Gill looked over at him and could see that he hadn't gotten much sleep and if she was honest with herself she hadn't either. She couldn't relax until she saw for herself that Julie was okay.

"Listen Boss. What I said last night about Julie. I meant it. I don't want to pretend anymore. I want her to know how I feel".

"I'm glad. Really I am. Your the bain of my life Kevin at the best of times but we wouldn't trade you and I know Julie means something to you". She smiled.

"Thanks Boss. Your not half bad".

"Eat your breakfast. I'll phone Janet and then we can head to the hospital".

Janet and Rachel had just walked into M.I.T at 7am when Janet's mobile rang. She looked at the caller id and saw that it was Gill.

"Morning Gill. How's Julie. Any news".

"Not yet cock. Kevin and I are just heading over there now. I just wanted to check how the case was going".

"Well there's some good news actually. I was going to ring you last night but it was late and I thought you could do with the rest".

"What you got".

"Sam Laine. In custody".

"Your kidding".

"No jokes Boss. We got him on CCTV fleeing his flat on Wilbraham Road after he shot Julie and he headed east. We figured he'd head somewhere busy. Somewhere he could blend in".

"The city centre".

"Yeah. He was last seen going into Ladbrokes Bookies. We sent our boys down there and he was picked up. The prick thought he'd have time to put a bet on".

"What planet do these morons live on. I want in on the interview Janet".

"Do you think that's wise".

"Janet".

"Listen Gill. Julie's your best friend. Your upset, your sleep deprived. You could say or do something in the heat of the moment and blow the case. Let Rach and I handle this one. Julie needs you".

"I guess your right. I'll allow you and sherlock to interview but I'll be observing. What time are you interviewing".

"Solicitor arrives at 11am".

"I'll get back for 11am then. Keep me updated if there's any changes cock".

"Will do. Send Julie our love. Byeee". Janet said. Hanging up.

Janet put her phone away and sat down at her desk. Rachel looked over at her to see her staring into space.

"You alright Jan".

"Mmmm. Oh yeah fine".

"Was that Godzilla".

"Yeah".

"How's DCI Dodson".

"Well their just heading over to the hospital now. As far as I know she's still unconcious. I don't think anythings changed. Gill would have said".

"Kevin sounded pretty shaken up on the phone yesterday. Considering he can't stand the woman".

"It's never nice seeing another officer injured Rach. Even when it's someone you don't like".

"Yeah. I know". She replied. Silently.

Rachel started to remember when Janet had gotten stabbed and how terrified they had all been that she might not make it.

"Rach. You okay".

"Huh. Yeah. Just thinking".

"Come on. Let's go grab a coffee and prepare for Laine's interview".

"Sounds good". Rachel smiled.

Gill and Kevin pulled up in the hospital car park and made their way to reception.

"Hello. Can I help you". The young nurse asked".

"I'm DCI Murray. This is DC Lumb. We're here to see Julie Dodson".

"Oh right. Just give me a moment. I'll just page Dr Phelps for you".

"Do you think she's okay Boss". Kevin asked.

"Kevin. Will you stop expecting the worst. Julie is gonna be fine".

Gill looked back to see Dr Phelps approaching her and Kevin.

"Good morning DCI Murray. DC Lumb".

"Morning Dr Phelps. How's Julie". Gill asked.

"Well I have some very good news for you. She's awake". He smiled.

"You didn't call us. He said he'd call Boss".

"KEVIN. Not now". Gill snapped.

"Actually DC Lumb. She only woke up about 10 minutes ago. I needed to check her vitals first just to make sure there was no problems before I called you". He smiled.

"Oh and is she". Kevin asked. Looking worried.

"She's fine. She'll be a little tender for a while but she'll make a full recovery".

Gill listened to the words "A little tender" and thought to herself that it made Julie sound like a piece of meat.

"Can we see her Doctor". Gill asked.

"Ofcourse. This way".

They followed Dr Phelps along the corridor and stopped outside Julie's room.

"Kevin. Would you mind if I spoke to Julie alone for a few minutes. Then I'll leave you to it". Gill asked.

"Sure Boss. Don't be long though yeah".

Gill made her way into Julie's room and saw her propped up with pillows.

"Hiya slap. Your a sight for sore eyes". Gill said.

Gill sat down on the bed beside Julie and took hold of her hand.

"Do you have any idea how bloody worried we've been about you lady".

"I know. I'm sorry". Julie replied. Weakly.

"Why the hell did you keep on at Laine like that. I told you to be careful you mad cow".

"I wanted answers Gill and he wasn't co-operating with us. That girl is still in a coma and he was taking the piss".

"Well the good news is Laine's right up shit creek now isn't he. First for shooting Alex and now for you. Rachel and Janet send their love by the way".

"That's nice of them. The Doc says I was lucky".

"Your not wrong there. Don't ever do that again. Janet and Rachel are interviewing Laine at 11am. I wanna be there but I wanted to say something before I go".

There was a few moments of silence before Gill spoke again.

"It's about Kevin".

"How is he".

"He's okay. He's calmed down a bit since yesterday. He was a mess after seeing you shot".

"Gill listen".

"No slap. You listen to me. That kid still has feelings for you. Even after all this time. I know you wanted distance between you both and that's why he transferred to me. All this worrying about what people will say is just bloody stupid and your strong enough to deal with that. He couldn't care less what anyone thinks so why the hell should you".

"Why are you yelling at me".

I'm sorry but as much as I love you. Your hard work. You've been married twice and now you have the chance with someone who even though hasn't said it directly loves you and I think you still feel something for him too. Call it a hunch".

"I just never got what he ever saw in me".

"Julie. your a beautiful woman. Your an amazing Detective. Your funny. Why wouldn't he be attracted to you".

"I feel like a bloody cradle snatcher".

"Well your not. There's only about 15 years between you and I know your worried about what others say but you know what. Fuck em' all slap".

"Is Kevin here".

"He's waiting outside. Ever so patiently. Will I tell him to come in".

Julie looked a little aprehensive at first but she took Gill's advice and thought fuck em' all.

"Yeah please". She smiled at Gill.

"I'll drop back later okay".

"Thanks you mad cow". Julie smiled.

"Take care slap". Gill winked.

Gill stepped out into the corridor as Kevin approached her.

"Right Kevin. I'm heading to the station to observe Laine's interview. You gonna be okay".

"Yeah Boss. I'll be alot better when I've spoke to her".

"You'll be fine. Good luck kid".

Gill walked off in the direction of the car park and left Kevin standing outside Julie's room. He took a few deep breaths and made his way into her room. The sight of her looking so pale and vunerable un-nerved him a little. He walked over and stood beside her bed.

"Hi Boss". Kevin smiled.

"Kevin. I'm so sorry. For everything". She said. Beginning to cry.

"Hey. It's okay. You weren't to know he had a gun". He said. Sitting down beside her.

"I'm not talking about the shooting. I'm talking about what happened between us. I was weak. Scared of what others would think. I'm no good at relationships Kevin. I have a tendancy to screw things up. With both my marriages".

"Your hardly to blame for your first husbands death or your cheating 2nd husband".

"How do you know about them". She asked. Suprised.

"The Guv already explained it to me".

"She did".

"Don't be angry at her. She just wanted me to understand why you got scared and why you wanted me chucked off M.I.T".

"I'm so sorry".

"I don't think either of us should give a toss what anyone thinks. Not anymore. You could have died yesterday. We shouldn't take anything for granted. Not now".

She gave him a small smile and as he smiled back at her he leaned in and kissed her. Happy to feel her lips on his after such a long time. He drew back from her and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Julie and your not getting rid of me this time. There's no way Godzilla will kick me off her team for anyone". He smirked.

"Guess I'll just have to put up with you then". She smiled.

"It will be okay you know".

"I really hope so Kevin".

"Listen. If anyone says anything about us I'll deal with it. Come here". He said. Gathering her in his arms.

Kevin hoped what he said would be enough for her because one thing for certain. He wasn't giving up a second time.

To Be Continuted...

**Okay girls. I really hope that last bit wasn't to mushy. I realise it may have been a little out of character for both of them but hey it's called fanfiction for a reason ;D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay girls. The interview is here. This maybe pretty crap. Police procedure isn't my best area but here goes. I hope it's okay for those still reading this :D**

**Chapter 6**

Janet stood outside Interview Room 2 waiting patiently for Rachel to have her sneaky cigarette break. As usual she was running late. Laine's Solicitor had already arrived . Janet looked up as she heard the clicking of heels on the hard floor and saw Gill fast approaching her.

"Janet. You and Sherlock ready".

"Erm, yeah Gill. Rachel's just nipped upstairs to get a file. She'll be back in a jiffy".

"Right. I'll go and join Mitch in the observation room. Get this piece of scum Janet".

"Yes Ma'am". Janet smiled.

Janet watched as Gill went into the room and close the door. She looked over her shoulder and saw Rachel running towards her.

"Geez Rach. You took your bloody time. Laine's Solicitor is already here and Gill's in the observation room".

"Shit. Sorry Jan".

"Come on. Let's do this".

They walked into the interview room and sat down across from their prime suspect. Janet pressed the green button on the tape recorder and began their interview.

"This is a taped interview on Monday the 8th of June 2012. The time is 11.15am. Present are DC Scott".

"DC Bailey". Rachel said.

"Mr Carmichael. Solicitor for the accused". The man replied.

Sam Laine sat there in complete silence staring at Janet and Rachel with as much contempt for them as he could.

"If you could state you name please sir". Rachel asked.

"Why the bloody hell should I bitch".

"Sir. This will go alot quicker for all of us if you could just state your name for the benefit of the tape". Janet said. Politly.

"Sam Laine".

"Thank you". Janet smiled.

"Mr Laine. Yesterday morning at around 10am. DCI Dodson and DC Lumb entered your flat. At 10.30am DCI Dodson was shot. You were seen exiting your building exactly 5 minutes later and heading in the direction of the City Centre. The gun that injured DCI Dodson was found on your person at the time of your arrest late last night". Rachel stated.

"Do you have anything you would like to add Mr Laine. Anything we've missed". Janet asked.

"What's the bloody point. We all know I did it. No point trying to deny it is there. You found the gun on me. The bitch wouldn't let up. She kept on at me. All the bloody time. Talking down to me like a piece of shit on her shoe in my own home. You pigs. Your all the bloody same. I did the world a favour. One less pig on the streets".

"Oh. DCI Dodson isn't dead Mr Laine". Janet smiled.

"You what".

"She's alive. Luckily your a crap shot". Rachel smirked.

"You'll be going down for the attempted murder of a police officer. So at least this case will be completed. Only one more to go". Janet said.

"What do you mean by that bitch".

"Have you forgotten the reason why DCI Dodson and DC Lumb were there in the first place".

"Something about some slut. So what".

Janet and Rachel looked at each other then back to him with so much anger on their faces.

"That slut as you call her is only 18 years old. Still a kid. She was shot. Shot with a gun very similar to the one DCI Dodson was shot with". Rachel said.

"Prove it". Laine stated.

"We already have Mr Laine. Forensics are a wonderful thing these days. We have all the relevant evidence needed. We'll be charging you with the attempted murder of DCI Dodson and Syndicate 3 are waiting upstairs to take you back to their station where they'll interview you in connection with the Alex Hart shooting". Janet smirked.

"Interview terminated at 11:45am". Janet said.

" Would you like to follow me Mr Laine. Mr Carmichael". Rachel said.

Both men exited the room and followed Rachel back down to the cells while Janet went and joined Gill and Mitch in the observation room.

"We got him Gill". Janet said.

"You did. Well done cock". Gill smiled.

"How long do you think he'll get Boss". Mitch asked.

"Well. The Maximum penalty for attempted murder is life inprisonment but with good behaviour the Court of Appeals could support a sentence of a minimum of 8 years. Although that's just for Julie's shooting. Put Julie and Alex together then he could be looking at 25 years". Gill said.

"It's not long enough in my book". Mitch replied.

"Yeah I know but right now it's a start. Look you two. We got him yeah. We got justice. That's what's important. Now Janet. Go grab Rachel and the rest of the team. Down the pub NOW. I'm buying. Then I'll head over and give Kevin and Julie the good news".

"Gill it's only lunchtime". Janet smirked.

"Yeah well. I'm giving you all the rest of the afternoon off. Alright. Come on". She demanded.

Janet and Mitch just smiled at one another as they followed their Boss out.

To Be Continued...

**Girls. I really hope that was okay. It quite possibly sucked I know. As always. Please review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay Girls. The last chapter. I want to say a big thank you to Melissa, Sarah, Sophie, Hayley, Megan, Amy, Lizzie, Katherine, Jade and all the other Scott & Bailey Fangirls. Love you all xxx**

**Chapter 7**

Gill had arrived back at the hospital at 2pm and had gone straight to Julie's room to find it empty.

"Ahh. DCI Murray. What brings you back so soon". Dr Phelps asked. Appearing at her side.

"Erm. I actually just popped back to give Julie and Kevin some good news. Where are they. Is Julie okay". She asked. Suddenly worried.

"Don't panic. She's fine. DC Lumb took her to visit one of our other patients who just woke up. A girl named Alex Hart".

"She's awake. Is she alright".

"She's on the mend. She'll be here for a week or so yet. She's just up on the second floor ICU. If you'd like to go up".

"Yeah I think I will. Thank you Dr Phelps. For everything". She smiled.

Dr Phelps watched as Gill began to walk away from him.

"DCI Murray".

"Yes". She smiled. Looking back at him.

"Look. I hope you don't think this to forward of me but would you like to go for a drink with me sometime. If your not to busy". He asked. Nervously.

"Are you asking me out Dr Phelps".

"Yes. Yes I am. I find you extremely breathtaking DCI Murray".

"Wow. Breathtaking. Makes a nice change from Godzilla". She smirked.

"Excuse me". He asked. Slightly confused.

"Never mind. I would love to go out for a drink with you. Tomorrow night okay".

"Great. I'll pick you up at 8pm outside the station okay".

"Fine. I'll see you at 8pm then".

They both smiled at one another and began to part ways.

"Oh and Dr Phelps".

"Yes".

"It's Gill". She smiled.

"Gill. I'm Simon". He said. Smiling back.

Kevin stood outside ICU watching as Julie walked over to the young girl's bed.

"Kevin".

"Boss. What are you doing back here".

"I told you earlier that I would be back".

"Well yeah I know but I just figured you'd end up tied up with something back at the station".

"Listen. Janet and Rachel got Laine. The bastard won't see the outside world for quite sometime. I thought you'd both want to know". She said. Looking through the window at Julie and Alex.

"What about her". Kevin asked. Aknowledgeing Alex.

"Julie's team took him back to Syndicate 3. They interviewed him and they let me know the outcome when I was leaving Janet and Rachel".

"Well".

"They charged him for the her shooting aswell".

"Good. Thanks Boss". Kevin smiled.

"This ones down to Janet and Rachel kid. They did all the leg work".

"Remind me to thank them later".

"I'll just go and let Julie and Alex know". Gill smiled.

Gill walked into the lightly lit room and walked over to where Julie was standing.

"Hiya Slap".

"Hey".

"Who's she". The young girl croaked.

"Alex. This is DCI Murray. Gill. My best friend".

"The only one who'll put up with her she means. It's nice to meet you Alex". Gill smiled.

"Is everything okay". Julie asked.

"I have good news for you both actually. Sam Laine. The man who shot you both. He's been formally charged on both counts. He's looking at 25 years if not more".

"He shot you too". Alex asked. Looking at Julie with shock.

"Alex love".

"You said that there was an incident at work. You never said the man who shot me had also shot you". Alex cried.

"You didn't tell her". Gill butted in.

"I didn't want to scare her right now okay. Alex. Look at me love". Julie said.

Alex stopped crying long enough to look into Julie's eyes.

I'm alright. I was lucky. So were you. Gill and her team got him. He won't get the chance to hurt anyone else okay". Julie smiled.

"Okay".

"We're gonna go and let you get some sleep. I'll be back later".

"Thank you for offering to let me stay with you by the way".

"WHAT". Gill said. Sounding astonished.

"Your welcome. We'll talk later. I promise".

Julie and Gill walked outside and gently closed the door behind them.

"Everything okay". Kevin asked. Taking hold of Julie's hand.

"Your letting her stay with you". Gill butted in.

"Don't start Gill".

"Julie. You barely know the girl".

"Look. She doesn't have anyone else".

"Your letting her stay with you". Kevin said. Getting in on the conversation.

"Oh Kevin. Don't you start. It's bad enough her having a go".

"Julie I know you. You'll end up mothering the hell out of her and then she'll never leave". Gill interjected.

"SO. Look. Alex needs a stable homelife. Someone she can rely on. At least let me try. If it works out, fine. If not. You get to gloat".

"I don't gloat".

"You lying cow".

"I DON'T".

"You do sometimes Boss".

"KEVIN".

"Sorry but you do".

"Look. It doesn't matter who did what, where or when. What's done is done. End off". Julie said.

They all agreed to say nothing more on the subject and made their way back to Julie's room. When they arrived Dr Phelps was going over Julie's chart.

"Everything alright Doc". Kevin asked. As he helped Julie back into bed.

"Absolutely fine. Good news actually. You can go home in a few days".

"That's great news". Julie smiled.

"No work for a few more weeks though. We don't want a relapse".

"Don't worry Doc. I'll look after her". Kevin said. Putting his arm around her.

"Very good. I'll leave you all to it then. DCI Murray. I will see you tomorrow night". He said. Winking at her as he closed the door.

Julie and Kevin sat there looking at one another speechless.

"What the bloody hell was that". Julie smirked.

"Yeah Boss. Got yourself a little date have we".

"Kevin. If you don't want to be on desk duty for the foreseable furture. I suggest you shut that mouth of yours". Gill commanded.

"Yes Boss. Sorry Boss".

"He asked me out okay. A drink. I said yes. Well obviously I said yes. He's nice. I like him".

"Didn't say a word love. Good on ya". Julie said.

"Right I'm going. Before I'm interrogated anymore. Catch you both later. Kevin. Don't stay to late. She needs rest".

"Bye Boss".

"Bye Gill and thanks". Julie said.

When Gill left. Julie leant further into Kevin's embrace. Finding comfort in his warm arms.

"I suppose she's right. I should let you get some rest".

"Don't go. Stay with me".

"You need to rest".

"I am resting. With you".

"Another 10 minutes. Then I'm going before the Doc chucks me out". He smiled. Leaning into kiss her.

Julie was relased from hospital 3 days later and within 4 weeks she had made a good recovery. She walked into Syndicate 9 to see everyone hard at work. Rachel and the others all looked up when they saw her.

"BOSS. DCI DODSON'S HERE". Rachel bellowed.

"Hi. Shouldn't you be resting". Gill asked. Joining her team.

"I've been bloody resting for 4 weeks".

"How are you". Janet asked.

"Yeah. Good thanks. I really just wanted to thank you all for what you did. I'm forever in you debt".

"Glad we could help Ma'am". Mitch said.

Julie was about to speak again when Kevin walked into the incident room and the concern suddenly appearing on his face. Which didn't go unnoticed by his colleagues.

"What are you doing here. Your meant to be at home resting. You heard what the Doc said".

"Kevin I'm fine. I felt like some fresh air. Alex was asleep so I thought I'd nip out". She smiled.

"Your sure". He said. Stroking her arm.

Everyone was watching the interaction between Kevin and Julie. Both of them totally unaware of how they were being with one another. Gill stood smiling as she watched it all unfold in front of her.

"Erm. Sorry to butt in but is there something going on between you two". Rachel asked.

Kevin and Julie looked like 2 deer caught in the headlights. Unsure of what to say. Kevin for all his childishness at times decided it was time to take charge.

"Alright you lot. Yeah there is somthing going on".

"Kevin". Julie said. Sounding worried.

"Look. Their gonna find out soon enough. We're seeing each other okay. Actually we were seeing each other when we worked together at Syndicate 3 but then some stuff happened and we stopped".

"I got scared and broke things off with Kevin. I got worried about the age issue. He got a tranfer to Gill's team so as not to complicate things between us".

"You don't have to tell us all of this if you don't want to". Janet asked. Sympathetically.

Julie smiled at Janet's ususal sweet and kind persona.

"When Julie was shot. It made me realise that I still loved her. We finally admitted things to each other. Fears, feelings. Stuff like that and well. Here we are". Kevin said.

"Yeah. Their dating. Their happy. End of converstion on this topic folks. Any issues. You talk to me and I'll knock you upside the head". Gill said. In her authoitive tone.

They all went over and and joked and congratulated the pair. Julie managed to escape the crowd and went to stand beside her best friend.

"Thanks for that". Julie said.

"That's what friends are for". Gill replied.

"So. How's Dr Phelps".

"Good. Yeah. Really good".

"Your a dark horse DCI Murray".

"Shut your mouth you fat arsed bitch".

The pair looked at each other and burst into fits of giggles.

"You hungry. You fancy coming downstairs to grab something". Julie asked.

"Yeah. You know what. I don't know why but I have this massive craving for a banana right now". Gill replied.

The End.

**I had to add that last bit. I just couldn't help myself. Haha. **

**Thank you for reading. Until next time xxx**


End file.
